Emerald Turned Blood Red
by Akemi5
Summary: A total SS spoiler. What will Sakura do to have Syaoran to herself? PG-13 in later chapters. RR!


Haru's P.O.V.  
  
Haru hummed as she remembered her song.She looked in the mirror and brushed her long lilac colored hair. She watched every bit of movement with her bright blue eyes. She looked over at the clock "Oh no! Late for the first day of school!" She rushed down the steps to catch the bus. "Hon don't forget your ID!" called her mother. Haru turned around and got it from her mother and ran to the bus. As she stepped on she found friendly people waving to her and a particular boy staring at her. He had chestnut hair and auburn eyes, the guy she had always wanted. She walked down the aisle and found nowhere to sit except next to the boy. She blushed as she sat down. "Hey. I'm Li Sayoran." "Chiharu Marugata" she managed to murmur. "So. You're the new girl. Where are you from?" "I am from Tokyo, the big city. I have come here for our home was too old in the city." "Ah.." Sayoran stared into her eyes.  
  
Sayoran's P.O.V.  
  
Her eyes....So blue....."I'll be your escort around the school." Haru stared at him. "If you want." he finished quickly. "That would be great" she said and gave him such a huge smile that made him blush. "So who's your teacher?" "Miss Kazkawri" "Whoa that's my teacher too!" cried Li. "He He. We're in the same class! And I have a new friend." She smiled at him again. "Alright we're here!" the bus driver yelled. Li grabbed Haru's hand. "Let's go" They walked toward the building and saw two girls and a boy. "Hey Li over here!" yelled the brown haired girl. Haru and Li walked over to them. "Hey this is the new girl, Chiharu Marugata." "You can call me Haru." she said quietly. "Well I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is my friend Tomoyo." Tomoyo was being very shy. "Hello" she murmured. "And this is Eriol." A boy with blue hair and glasses bowed and kissed her hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. Very pleased indeed..." WHAM. "You are going out with me!" hissed Tomoyo."You don't want to be hit with my fan again, do you?" "No ma'am" "Come on. We have got to talk." And off went Eriol by the ear. "Uh, Li? Why are you holding her hand?" Li looked down at the joined hands. "I was showing her around the school." "Oh really?" said Sakura with a hint of jealousy. A ring signaled that it was time to go in. "'Bye" waved Li and Haru walked with him to class.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
How could he do this to me? He knows I love him. But I can't get rid of her. He loves her and If I had anything to do with hurting her,he would hate me. But I could kill her.... No. I'm a good kid.... I can't do that...Can I? "Mrs. Kazkawri's class over here please" called a woman's voice. Li was still holding Haru's hand. Ooh.....she makes me so mad..... Sakura stared over where Li and Haru were standing. LI whispered something to her and she nodded and kissed him on the cheek. As Haru walked away, Sakura marched toward him. "What was that?" she asked him. "Nothing." he answered quickly. "What?" "Nothing" "TELL ME!" "All right. I-I-I asked her out." Sakura's heart stopped. "O-o-o-oh..... I-I-I'm sorry I bothered you..." Sakura turned around as her eyes filled with tears. "Sakura, I...." "Shut up Li! Don't you know I love you?"  
  
Li's P.O.V.  
  
I can't think right.... Sakura love me? I mean she never acted like it. And I loved her.... We could have been together. "You really love me?" questioned Li. "Of course I do. I love you as the ocean loves the fish. I love you as the sun loves the sky. My love for you is eternal, and you could never break it. Every time you talked to a girl I was driven mad by jealousy. And you went out with other girls and I waited patiently. And you never even looked at me!" Sakura burst into tears. Li lifted her chin with his finger. "Sakura.... You should carry on." "NO! NEVER! I love you too much...." "Sakura, let go." Li repeated. "I moved on with other girls... and one was you." "Me?" Sakura sniffled. "You loved ME?" "You never even gave me a sign. I wish I knew sooner and I would have loved you. It's too late."And then she whispered "Why can't you love me?""Sakura I have a girlfriend now. I think she's the one." "But I wanna be the one" whined Sakura. "Sakur  
  
a, Dont you understand? I am in love. And it's not with you." Li walked away  
  
BooBooKitty: Oho... Sakura is jealous...  
  
Li:NOOOOO!!!!! SAKURA!!!! MY LOVE IS ETERNAL FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BooBooKitty: (hurtfully) You don't like Haru?  
  
Li: Nope  
  
BooBooKitty: Well I created her because she is like me. And do you happen to know what I can do to you if you don't like my character? (threatens him with mallet)  
  
Li:Oh crap  
  
BooBooKitty: I think it would be fun if you KISSED Haru....  
  
Li: You wouldn't dare....  
  
BooBooKitty: I would dare....  
  
*- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- * -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -* -*- *  
  
Chapter 2 up soon! What will Happen to Sakura when her broken heart is fixed by a surprising character! 


End file.
